dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Orzammar Proving
} |name = Orzammar Proving |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Orzammar Proving - entry hall.png |px = 270px |type = Building |location = Orzammar |exits = Orzammar Commons |inhabitants = Dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Orzammar Proving is an arena where Provings take place and in which dwarves fight and are considered favored by the Ancestors, should they win. There are strict rules and the dwarves consider the winners highly. This arena is located in the Orzammar Commons. Quests Dwarf Commoner Origin Dwarf Noble Origin Characters * The Proving Master: During the Dwarf Noble Origin, there will be a different Proving Master present in the arena. * Varick: An avid fan of the Provings who works as a miner. He can tell a lot about the tournament, and when the Warden enters the fights, he can asked about their opponents. * Baizyl Harrowmont: Only when you are on A Lord's Trust: The First Task. A fighter being blackmailed by Bhelen Aeducan to drop out of the Proving, it's up to The Warden to fight in his stead, or to find the letters he is being blackmailed with. * Gwiddon: Involved in A Lord's Trust: The First Task. He has been told Lord Harrowmont is conceding and needs a pep talk or some persuasion to get back into the ring. * Myaja and Lucjan: Involved in A Lord's Trust: The First Task, Myaja can be pickpocketed for her key. * Vartag Gavorn: He will show up if The Warden wins the tournament in Harrowmont's name and took A Prince's Favor: The First Task. * Fixer Gredin: Just trying to talk to him will initiate combat with him and two Dust Town Thugs involved in the Thief in the House of Learning quest. * Jetrin: Involved in the Thief in the House of Learning quest. He is a shady dealer who is willing to buy a Shaperate tome for 2 30 . * The Proving Armsman: Offers you the chance to participate in some unofficial and illegal Provings. * Seweryn: The youngest champion ever won the Provings. * Hanashan: A member of the Silent Sisters. * Farinden: The trainer and translator of Hanashan. * Roshen: A dwarven captain that prefers to meditate before the fights. * Wojech Ivo: He is a master-at-arms that uses a different weapon in every match he fights. * Velanz: The second to Wojech Ivo. * Lord Darvianak Vollney: He is a four time Grand Proving champion having fought to clear his name in his brother's murder. * Olaniv: The second to Darvianak Vollney. * Piotin Aeducan: One of the best fighters in the Proving, even called by Prince Trian Aeducan as "the horns of my army". Dwarf Commoner Origin * Duncan: He went to watch the provings held in the honor of his order while the winner would also have the honor to join the order. * Everd: A young and inexperienced warrior of House Bera who isn't expected to win the proving. He is directly involved in Proving Loyalties quest. * Mainar: An experienced officer of the dwarven army and the first opponent of Everd in the provings. He is directly involved in Proving Loyalties quest. * Adalbo: He is the Journeyman Division champion of 9:29 Dragon. * Lenka: A Silent Sister-in-training who is currently undertaking her blooding. Dwarf Noble Origin * Trian Aeducan: He will go along with his brother, Bhelen, to watch the provings if the Dwarf Noble didn't attend the provings before The Nobles' Feast. * Bhelen Aeducan: He will accompany his brother Trian to the Proving Grounds. * Aller Bemot: Youngest son of Lord Bemot. * Adal Helmi: She is the daughter of Lady Helmi. * Ser Blackstone: A Deep Roads veteran. * Frandlin Ivo: Member of the minor noble House Ivo and left hand of Prince Bhelen. * The Proving Trainer: The lead trainer of the Provings who among other things he will tell the Dwarf Noble about the casteless who fought and won the Provings the previous week. * Royal Escort: He escorts the Dwarf Noble back to the Diamond Quarter. Enemies * Fixer Gredin (Dwarf, Lieutenant) Warrior - On his corpse you can find A Volume of Shaper History. * Dust Town Thugs (Dwarf, Normal) Warrior * Piotin (Dwarf, Boss) - Berserker * Piotin's Right Hand (Dwarf, Elite) - Champion * Piotin's Henchman (2) (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue * Myaja (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Lucjan (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue Pro-Harrowmont Participation * Seweryn (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Myaja (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Lucjan (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue * Hanashan (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Wojech (Dwarf, Normal) - Champion * Velanz (Dwarf, Normal) - Assassin * Piotin (Dwarf, Boss) - Berserker * Piotin's Right Hand (Dwarf, Elite) - Champion * Piotin's Henchman (2) (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue Independent Participation * Seweryn (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Myaja (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Lucjan (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue * Roshen (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Lord Darvianak Vollney (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Olaniv (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Piotin (Dwarf, Boss) - Berserker * Piotin's Right Hand (Dwarf, Elite) - Champion * Piotin's Henchman (2) (Dwarf, Normal) - Rogue Dwarf Noble Origin * Aller Bemot (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Adal Helmi (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Ser Blackstone (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Frandlin Ivo (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior Dwarf Commoner Origin * Mainar (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Adalbo (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior * Lenka (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior Unofficial Provings See the Proving After Dark for more information. Codex entries Source: Writ of Censure Source: Wall Carving Notable items , source: Myaja's - Reward for completing the Proving After Dark. - Can be found during the Thief in the House of Learning. Bugs * While fighting in the Proving, you can talk to the proving master after defeating the enemies. There is a small window you can do this in. Once you talk to him, keep choosing dialog #1. You can get caught in an infinite loop and never complete the proving or you can finish the proving and all your companions that you had with you before going into the proving will be standing outside the proving alone. You can not add them back to your party until you go back to your camp. * If you finish the final (full team) battle on the Proving with the "Hold position" on, your squad will remain in the Proving Arena, while the Warden will be "teleported" outside. And if you select another team member and remove the "Hold position", the Warden will be "teleported" back to the team, i.e., to the Proving Arena. Unfortunately, there is no exit from the Arena when the Proving is finished. The doors are not active and the proving master is not there to complain. Looks like there is no other option but to reload last save. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Buildings